<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dobby's Big Day by alousie, gigglefit (NoctuaLusa), Ravenclaw_Cait, tschulie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382726">Dobby's Big Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alousie/pseuds/alousie'>alousie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/gigglefit'>gigglefit (NoctuaLusa)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Cait/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Cait'>Ravenclaw_Cait</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie'>tschulie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Fic Chaos, Explicit Sexual Content, House Elves, Multi, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Podfic Welcome, Read at Your Own Risk, We don't know what happened but it happened, do not post on other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alousie/pseuds/alousie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/gigglefit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Cait/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Cait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring the many sexual exploits of Dobby, Hot!Dobby and Roonil Wazlib</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam Discord Crackfic Chaos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dobby's Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast!<br/>These fics have been created using our favourite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning, when Dobby opened his eyes. It was pretty cold which meant that he could wear all of his beautiful socks and hats without breaking into sweat while working in the castle. He might even be able to wear the cute sweater Mrs Weasley had knitted him last Christmas. Dobby had had a restful evening, making bread, polishing candlesticks, scrubbing the floor and tidying up after the students. He was feeling refreshed and ready to start the days work when suddenly a loud shot rang out in the great hall! </p><p>He leapt to his little feet, casting jumpers, socks and hats aside. He had only one thought in his head. </p><p>"Dobby must save Ronald Weazlib!" </p><p>Dobby ran as fast as his little feet would carry him. He didn’t need to think, or grab a wand, instead he used all his internal magic to apparate to the source of the noise. With a pop, Dobby appeared outside a door. </p><p>Inside the door, Dobby could hear the terrified screams of one Roonil Wazlib, and he gingerly pushed the door open to see the redhead in a very strange position indeed Dobby had never a seen two wizard twisted together in such a way. Roonil was actually Harry's friend Weezy. But Weezy didn't have his normal confused expression. In fact, he was panting heavily as he had his ass fucked by Peeves the Poltergeist. </p><p>"Take this deep young Weesley, yes you shall! Or I'll tell Filch, I will." Dobby stared at them, eyes wide. Then he slowly turned around and sprinted away as fast as he could with his short hot houseelf legs. Unsure if he could ever forget what he had just witnessed</p><p>Well, there were ways to make sure you forget things. For Dobby, cleaning the Gryffindor common room, worked wonders. Every time. So, he made his way up to the lions' tower with his broom and bucket. Dobby waved at the Fat Lady who winked saucily and moved aside to let him in, shaking her impressive chest at him as he passed. He was humming a happy tune as he reached for a dirty, suspiciously solid sock...and was suddenly portkeyed away. </p><p>Hot Dobby once again couldn't believe his eyes as the portkey landed. He had arrived in some place that looked suspiciously muggle, there were poles everywhere, almost naked humans dancing and others staring at them with lust in their eyes. Hot Dobby decides to join the fun. </p><p>He quickly shed his Hollister tee and skinny pleather jeans, and started dancing along to the beat. One of the muggles dancing around a pole beckoned him over and purred “come on, your turn”. Hot!Dobby automatically reached out to grab hold of the surprisingly slippery pile, and before he knew what had come over him, he performed the perfect twirl around the pole before reaching a hand out to pull the naked muggle close to him Hot!Dobby licked the inside of the naked muggle's belly button. </p><p>"Do you have a sock for Dobby?" he said. When the muggle shook his head, Dobby opened his mouth and took his hard cock deep inside. </p><p>"Dobby will be your sock, muggle sir." The muggle, Jeffrey by name, cried out for nachos. From where, he did not know. A plate of nachos appeared before them. Not the liquid cheese no, but delightfully melted cheddar shreds.</p><p>It was a great day for Jeffrey the muggle - having his cock sucked while eating nachos. He was sure that he somehow had died and went straight to heaven. </p><p>Dobby was pretty pleased, too, as he was able to steal Jeffrey's socks without the muggle even noticing Dobby released Jeff’s cock with a wet pop sound, and looked him dead in the eyes whilst wanking him vigorously. Jeff was in heaven, his cock looked enormous in Dobby’s hands. Jeff took another huge messy bite of nachos, before grunting to Dobby to invite Norman over to join them.</p><p>Suddenly Dobby became the filling in the man sandwich, with Jeff in his mouth, and Norman bringing him to ecstasy he had never known before Then all of a sudden Dobby heard an annoying sound, coming from far away, getting louder and louder and even more annoying. </p><p>"Elvus Awakeus" he heard and his eyes snapped open seeing his friend and fellow houseelf Winky in frontbof him. Dobby snapped out of his trance. Suddenly aware of some odd pains and weird stickiness, but he had no memory of what had happened. </p><p>"Winky?" Dobby croaked groggily, his throat dry and raspy. "Winky what is happenings?" But Winky just smiled and handed him a big cup of hot tea. She was completely naked sans a delicate tea cozy on her head. It was Dobby's. </p><p>"Dobby sir. I have something to tell you." he looked at her with question. "I am having Roonil's baby." Dobby jumped up in fury. </p><p>"ROONIL YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" He disappeared to find Ron and Peeves still doing the dirty things they like to do. "HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNATE MY WINKY." </p><p>"Dobby? I've never touched your dick before!"  Too bad. Tooo bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>